


Pink Lulls

by IndigoJupiter



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/M, Madasaku - Freeform, Nighttime, Tumblr, art prompt, keep me by your side, madara x sakura, naruto - Freeform, otp in otome universe, scent, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJupiter/pseuds/IndigoJupiter
Summary: Sometimes it was more than okay to step out of routine, every once in a while.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Pink Lulls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto.
> 
> It's an AU. And about MadaSaku. If you don't like the said pairing, you are more than welcome to press the back button ^^

**Chapter 01**   
**Pink Lulls**

Madara let out a sigh of quiet relief, as he slid open the door and stepped on a worn out mat. The mission had been long and tedious, but despite the odds stacked up against him, it was successful.  
Leaving his shoes and Katana at the steps, the head of the Uchiha clan padded his way barefoot towards the kitchen. The house was awfully quiet which was a little strange, because by this time, Sakura was usually at home. His question was soon answered when he found a note sticking out from the bottom of the sugar pot.

" _Going to be late-Duty Calls. Your dinner is at stove btw. Do heat it, Love Sakura_ "  
The word love was jotted with a tiny drawn heart. Madara smiled at the note, before pocketing it. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Madara collected these notes and kept them stashed away in a wooden box. It was not like him to do something as trivial as that, but he kept it because he was rather fond of those doodled hearts. Tiny Doodled hearts by Sakura. His Sakura.

* * *

Night found Madara brushing up his teeth. After cleaning his mouth and changing into a pair of black boxers, he grabbed his pillow and blanket and made his way towards the living room. There was no way in hell he going to sleep in the master bedroom, where the mattress was soft and the sheets smelled of her. It's not that he didn't wanted to. It's just that, once his senses are filled with cherry and he reaches out absently, only to find the side next to him empty, it will only end up in a huge disappointment.

Plopping the pillow, Madara slumped down on the couch amidst cushions, the sofa sagging from his weight. And within seconds, he zonked out.

* * *

Sakura was walking on her tiptoes once she slid off her sandals. Like a ballet dancer learning to dance, she went towards her room, praying inwardly that the wooden floorboards won't betray her. Madara wasn't a light sleeper, but he did have the tendency to wake up at the slightest sounds.

Sakura paused when she came into living room. Her heart sort of melted when she saw her husband sleeping peacefully on a couch, his slow breathes blowing his bangs across his face. She kneeled down next to him, to wake him up but then suddenly stopped.  
A wonderful idea just popped in her mind. Quickly and quietly as she can, Sakura went towards her bedroom for a change.

When she returned, she stood for a while, contemplating the situation. Madara took the whole couch, leaving no space whatsoever.

'No matter' Sakura smiled gleefully, as she carefully climbed on a sofa and laid upon him. At once, a pleasant sensation went through her when felt his strands caressing her chin lightly. Sakura then rubbed her cheek against his head, sniffing in an aroma of tropical scented shampoo coming from his hair.

"So soft" she purred contently as she burrowed her face further in his hair.

The warmth of his body, the firmness of his skin and the scent of his hair eventually lulled her into a sound slumber.

* * *

Madara shifted so he could lie on his back but found out he couldn't. He tried again. It then dawned on him that something was pining him down.

'I don't remember covering myself with such a heavy blanket' He thought.

He was about to flung his arm when he heard a moan. Madara's eyes widened. Someone was sleeping on him! A minute of concentrating on the breathing pattern and the faint scent of talcum powder pressing on him, did he realize who was sleeping on him.

It was a good thing, he waited. Kami Sama knows what could have happened, if he had shifted.

Madara shuddered over his possible blunder.

Well this was new. Usually Sakura would wake him up if he happened to be sleeping on a couch. She would coax him to sleep properly on a bed, all the while listening to his grumbles.  
"Your back would hurt in the morning" She would say, towing him towards their bedroom.

'I wonder what brought the change' He mused, feeling her heartbeat resonating from her chest to his back.

Just then Sakura's arm slipped, now hanging over his shoulder. Madara reached for it, interlocking his fingers with her and kissing the back of her hand. Whilst cradling her palm, he once again slipped into sleep.

* * *

**The next morning;**

The door opened and Izuna entered. But Madara wasn't sitting on his chair like he should. Instead he was lying on his back on a floor, dark locks of his fanned across the carpet, arms folded. Izuna raised his eyebrows questionably. Madara sighed.

"Don't ask, just start reporting" He told him tiredly.

'Don't ask….there's no doubt about it, Sakura must be involved in this' Izuna concluded, restraining himself from smirking.

It didn't work. For Madara narrowed his eyes at him.  
"What?!" He growled.  
"Nothing Ni-San" The younger Uchiha answered, unruffled.  
"Then what's with that smile?!"  
"Ni-san you are getting paranoid. I wasn't smiling"  
"Yeah right….."

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired from Yomi-Gaeru's art in tumblr, where she drew the said couple like that; Sakura sleeping on the top of Madara amidst the couch cushions. It was a very adorable art hence prompting me to write this. Though for reasons unknown, i am unable to find the art. I can only presume that the artist must have deleted it. Oh well.
> 
> P.S. i wrote this two years ago. Figured i might upload this. Hope you guys like it! :D


End file.
